legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Goten
"Yeah, I guess when your family is the richest in the world, there aren't many toys that you don't have." - Goten to Trunks just before the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament Goten (孫そん悟ご天てん Son Goten) is the youngest son of Goku and his wife Chi-Chi, making him a Saiyan and Earthling hybrid. Goten is Gohan's younger brother and Trunks' best friend The P Team Storyline Meister of War Goten and Kid Trunks meets and joins The P Team after what happened to the President. The Legend of Maka Albarn Goten appeared again in the next story. The Bouncer tetralogy TheIkranRider has created a crossover featuring DBZ and The Bouncer. In it is Goten, a Saiyan kid that was later involved in Ayame's salvage mission on searching for the elusive Dragon Ball. She first sees him frolicking with Trunks, but he really has his time to shine after hearing about her failed mission which was interfered by Dauragon C. Mikado. He and Trunks gleefully volunteered to assist Ayame, retrieve the Dragon Ball, and save the world, just as his father did when he was his age. Realizing he has more potential than Goku did as a kid, Bulma reluctantly accepted, but under the condition that Ayame would go with him. Later on as he was crawling through some vents at the Mikado Corp., Goten met up with one of the missing bouncers, Kou Leifoh. While he was watching him fight off the special forces, he became fascinated with his amazing tae kwon do, as well as his snarky attitude to which he thought was funny. Eventually, when Kou was caught in a bind, he intervened. At first the agent was angered on why a kid would want to help, then he realized Ayame sent him here, and after watching Goten's skills they became close allies. After they infiltrated further, they came across Dominique and Kou's other allies, including Ayame and Trunks. They reunited and Goten volunteered to assist Kou, Volt, and Trunks as they drew away the guards while Sion, Dominique, and Ayame descended the rocket tower. He met up with them as the three bouncers were facing off a disturbing android, PD-4. Then five others showed up before Dominique went haywire and bashed them down! The satellite made her activate, and to Goten's shock, she was an android. He soon revealed that his friend functioned as a spy to kill Dominique, only if necessary if things should go awry. Trunks' and Ayame's faith in Kou was shaking, except for Goten's who persuaded them he isn't a bad person. They soon assisted the bouncers as they boarded the Galeos, took care of Mugetsu, and finally reached Dauragon. The main trio took the front, until their stamina were quickly fading. By the time they did, Goten, Trunks, and Ayame intervened for the sake of saving their friends. Goten and Trunks transformed into Super Saiyans, nearly matching the tyrant's strength. When Ayame was held hostage, Sion was still alive thanks to a Senzu Bean fed to him. The kids made the final blows, everyone escaped the Galeos, and the Dragon Ball was finally retrieved. Weeks later, Goten, Trunks and Ayame said their final farewell, and the kid was able to meet up with Kou after his bout with his boss, Leann; he actually wishes to become a bouncer/secret agent much like him someday. Several months later, Goten was invited to Sion's 20th birthday, then Sion's doppelganger was released and massacring some innocents and gangs. Goten and Trunks volunteered to protect the bouncers, while Sion goes on the prowl in order to save Dominique. By the time he was successful, Goten bought the white lie that Sion's double was a cosplayer causing all the chaos, and Edge was saved once more. A few years after that, he soon found out that his best bouncer friend, Kou, has mysteriously gone missing by the sudden increase of the Yakuza. He decided to tag along with the Dragon Team, desperately trying to save him. Along with Trunks, he noticed about the brainwashed bouncers' activity when they overlooked Wong's and Sion's distant home as the latter went through the place to look for Dominique; luckily, she was in Dende's Lookout, though he, Trunks, and Gohan found out when they showed up at Mikado; Kou was officially one with the Yakuza being manipulated by a radio transmitter that Chiaotzu found. He was too startled to make a move as the dome was collapsing under Dauragon's metamorphosis, as a result it severely crippled Kou's legs. Luckily, they escaped out of it, but Goten was just determined more than ever as the mutated CEO emerged from the rubble and completed his transformation into a monstrous dragon. Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and together with Gohan, they managed to beat Dauragon moments before they diffused. Goten was about to separate from Trunks the more abuse they received and consumed more energy. Thanks to some valiant team efforts, they were finally successful, but Goten broke down as he recalled Kou's fate. He then went with Trunks, Gohan, and Buu to Dende's Lookout. The guardian was able to give each of the bouncers the Sacred Water as well as heal Kou's broken legs. He stuck by his side throughout the entire ordeal, even despite Ayame's and Leann's disgust. At first Leann wanted to relieve Kou from LUKIS, but since it wasn't entirely his fault, he was still able to be employed there. Before Leann left, he begged if she could date Kou. She replied maybe someday, though she still admires his innocence and charisma. Years later, he becomes one of Fate's bouncers for the next generation. Allies and Enemies Allies: Kou Leifoh, Dominique Cross, Volt Krueger, Sion Barzahd, Wong Leung, Ayame, Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, Android 18, Echidna, Kaldea Orchid, Bulma, Goku, Majin Buu, Vegeta, Videl, Marron, Pam, Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, Chi-Chi, Korin, Leann Caldwell, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Future Trunks Enemies: Mugetsu, PD-4, Echidna (formerly), Kaldea Orchid (formerly), Dauragon C. Mikado, Jet-Black Sion, the Yakuza, Majin Buu (formerly), Frieza, Goku Black Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Flyers Category:Ki Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Kid Heroes Category:Sibling Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Partial Human Category:Hybrid Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Saiyans Category:Planet Saver Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Masako Nozawa Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Cute Characters Category:Son of Hero Category:Brother of Hero Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious